Persona 3 : Let's Play A Drama!
by Kaomi Saijou
Summary: when junpei asks for gifts in his birthday,no one bring any gift! and junpei give a request to S.E.E.S,to play a dramafor the return!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: it's a dialogue,not a story like. Maybe I'll write the story next time.

=============================Let's Play A Drama! Part 1===================================

-Iwatodai Strip Mall,Wild Duck Burger.....-

Junpei: hey,don't you want to order something?

Minato: huh? I can?

Yukari: besides,it is Junpei's treat for us

Minato: okay…

Mitsuru: actually,I want to study…but it's Iori's birthday.

Junpei: THANK GOD YOU WANT TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY,SENPAI!

Yukari: hey,calm down…everyone will take a look at us if you LIKE that…

Akihiko: *eating with not so friendly face*

Ken: what's the matter,sanada-senpai? Are you sick?

Akihiko: not that…when Junpei dragging me out the dorm,he stepped at my boxing gloves

All: …….

Aigis: what's the meaning of "Birthday" ?

Junpei: it's the most PRECIOUS moment!!! You'll get free gift,treats,and much more that makes you happy!

Aigis: when is my "Birthday"?

All: ……

Fuuka: about that…let's think it together another time…

Junpei: hey! Where's my gift??????

Yukari: ah,crap! I forgot…

Mitsuru: me too…

Junpei: so you all don't bring any present?

All: *nod*

Junpei: AWESOME! SWEET!

Akihiko: what the hell with "AWESOME,SWEET" like that!?

Junpei: hey…in the change of my gifts…you all….

All: ?

Junpei: MUST PLAY A DRAMA! FOR MEEE!

Yukari: NOO!!!!

Aigis: a drama. It sounds fun.

Junpei: see? Aigis agreed! So….LET'S PLAY A DRAMA!!!!

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-outside the Wild Duck Burger…-

Koromaru: woof? *looking at the sign*

Sign: PETS ARE NOT ALLOWED

* * *

I'm sorry if it's too short. I'll write again and LOONG! Thank you! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Persona 3. It's a dialogue,not a story like. Maybe I'll write the story next time! I hope the second part can bring a laugh!

=============================Let's Play A Drama! Part 2===================================

-Gekkoukan High School,2-F-

-After School-

Yukari: hey,Minato! Talk about the drama…what do you think? Is it horror drama? Romance? Or….humor?

Minato: Ora ngartos,mbak Yukari!

Yukari: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Minato: it's Javanese! It's mean: I don't know,Yukari!

Aigis: yes. He's right. Javanese usually used on Indonesia,Suriname.

Yukari: okay!!! Now we need to discuss thi—

Mitsuru: takeba.

Yukari: *shriek* WHEN DID YOU COME HERE?!

Aigis: a little while ago

Mitsuru: Iori says we need to back at dorm. At 4th floor.

Yukari: ooh,okay!

-Mitsuru leave-

Minato: that was very quick!

Aigis: well,we-need-to-go-to-the-dorm-now.

Yukari: ye-yeah,I'll ask Fuuka to join too.

Minato: don't you ask Shinjiro-senpai to join too? He really needed to know about this. ( Shinjiro is back to live,in my version )

Yukari: YEAH,YEAH. Okay. I'll ask him.

-Gekkoukan's Main Entrance-

Shinjiro: I'm here…what happened?

Yukari: senpai,it's….*whisper*

Shinjiro: WHAT!? WE'RE COMMANDED BY JUNPEI TO PLAY A DRAMA!?

Minato: yesterday is his birthday,anyone that not bring a present for him must play a drama,or they who rejected the request will get a creepy

terror

Shinjiro: …..i forgot. Dang.

Ken: heeeey~~ wait for meee!!!

Yukari: oh,ken-kun. I tought you were at the dorm. Want to join us?

Ken: sure!

Fuuka: let's go…

-Dorm's Entrance-

Ken: *gulp* here we are….the destiny will start if we open the door…

Shinjiro: …..( I hope I don't get the female actress )

Fuuka: did I can play good…I can cooking,so why must groggy at drama?

Yukari: *sigh* …..okay…leader,open the door for us…

Aigis: *staring at the dirty window ( well,it is junpei's room ) *

Minato: ugh…….*open the door*

Junpei: YO! You're here! Up here! Mitsuru-senpai and akihiko-senpai are here,with koromaru!

Yukari: we caught…okay,let's face our fates… THE DRAMA GUY.

Aigis: it is a full moon boss?

Shinjiro: ….hey,right. It's new moon today.

Minato: I remembered that I maxed out kenji's social link 3 months ago

Fuuka: what is "maxed out social link"?

Minato: uh….let's just call it the event of the friendship….

Junpei: heeey what make you all so LONG!? Hurry up!!!

Ken: uh-oh…

-Iwatodai Dorm,4th floor-

Junpei: ah!! there you are!!

Mitsuru: ….

Akihiko: …..

Koromaru: *whine*

Junpei: so…what drama we play?

Mitsuru: the origin of Einstein!

Akihiko: the origin of Michael Jordan!

Junpei: too lame! Any ideas?

Koromaru: woof! woof! woof! woof!

Aigis: he said,"Scooby-Doo"

Junpei: uh….too bad,I think something traditional!

Yukari: romeo and Juliet?

Junpei: YOU RIIIGHT!!! But,everyone knows that…how about,The Tales Of The Happy Friends?

Minato: what the hell is that!? I never heard a story like that!

Junpei: well,THIS'S JUNPEI'S HOMEMADE!

Yukari: oh well,the odd begins….

Aigis: saved: a story named The Tales Of The Happy Friends.

Ken: Aigis-san! Don't save it!!!!

Shinjiro: ….too late…

* * *

Author: Thank you,thank you if you read this! I make this ( not sure ) long,so you can enjoy a bit. ( A BIT?! ) hey! Kidding!

Junpei: thank you Katsuoboshi to make the girls play drama!

Author: hey,the boys…?

Junpei: I can keep the boys out

Akihiko: JUNPEI!!!!

Junpei: hey! The main character here is now ME!

Minato: why not me,Katsuoboshi-san!?

Author: I dunno,maybe the next sequel….Yukari is the main character!!!

Yukari: yay!

Minato: NOOOOO!!!!!

-author is being attacked by minato-

Minato: SO LONG! MEET ME AT THE NEXT CHAPTER! CIAO!


End file.
